Devil Trigger!
by Alastor the Devil
Summary: Alastor never really had a reason for fighting, he simply enjoyed the thrill of it. But when he is granted the opportunity to go against Jadow, fighting started to have a meaning...


A/N: This darn QuickEdit program won't let me use exclamation points _with_ question marks. How am I suppose to exaggerate my questioning anger? Just how? (_place exclamation point in space provided_). Heck, it won't even allow the use of asteriks but whatever. If you see passages that seem to require both an exclamation point and question mark but only see one and not the other then that means it got automatically edited out. (Go figure.)

_Story is based on VJ1 for Gamecube._

Disclaimer: You can't really expect anyone from Capcom or Clover Studios to write fanfiction now, do you?

_--Enjoy the show!--_

It was like a new experience. New, yet familiar.

Moves that were once easy to pull off were now physically difficult to manoeuvre. It took a lot of effort to perfect his old skills with his newfound handicap. But it didn't really matter, he wanted the challenge!

Fighting was art to him. It was his passion, his desire, his wanting need that never seemed to be fulfilled no matter how much he fought.

He lived to fight, that's what he had always believed. And he still did. . . Didn't he? Isn't that why he was out scouring through Jadow's own forces seeking out battles?

Yes!

He wanted to fight!

And he wanted _revenge_!

Such a worthy rival, that Viewtiful Joe. Those beautiful moves were simply admiral. Alastor had never seen such grace and power in such a foe. Oh, how he wanted to fight that Joe again! . . . And also, Joe's girlfriend.

_Twice,_ he was defeated!_ Unbelievable!_

"Ugh! I lost to a _girl_!" he roared to the night sky. He fumed at the frustrating thought of losing twice in a row to those two Superheroes.

His sudden outburst froze his surrounding enemies. Deep in distraught, he had completely forgotten about them.

To lose to Joe was exceptional but to King Blue's _daughter_? Argh! _How_?

Those sexy moves of hers _blinded_ him and not to mention her beauty practically fazed him as well. Yeah, that was it! That Silvia floored him with her beauty. . . And her twin has the same good looks-

"Damn it! What am I thinking?" he growled, shaking his head vigorously to return his focus back to his battle. Standing around him were a bunch of confused soldiers, oddly wondering if they should advance. "You!" he dabbed a finger at the nearest Cromarty, making it flinch, "Hit me!"

The chosen Cromarty first looked confused. Then with a nervous glance to its comrades, it warily approached the former Jadow leader.

It hesitated when it reached punching-range, making the young demon snarl with impatience. "What's the hold-up? Hit me already!"

The outburst caused the dark soldier to jump and instantly react. So before Alastor even finished saying the last word, a black fist slammed right into his jaw, sending him reeling back in wonderful pain. The blow knocked back _some_ of his senses but not all of it.

"What the hell was that!" he roared, rubbing his face. He could still _think_ about that annoying girl. The Cromarty jerked back and brought up its defence, expecting to be pummelled by Alastor's demonic fury. "You call that a punch? Hit me again!"

Ah, yes. Battles were always good when pain was involved and the next blow to the face just made it better. And the next, the one after, and the last one. Cromarties always attacked four times (with the exception of the previous punch) and Alastor had taken all the hits in satisfaction.

The pain was rather refreshing than painful itself and he loved the feeling of it. He returned the Cromarty's favour with a devilish grin when his desire to fight came back to him.

"You live to fight, isn't that what you once said, boy?"

"Heh. Yeah, and I still do and that's why I'm here," he announced with a boastful sneer. "I've always wanted to go against you and this'll be the day!"

Leo roared with a deep, throaty laughter. "Have you now? Or are you really here to save this girl?" The Inferno Lord gestured to the hanging cage in the centre of the lava arena. One lone girl, King Blue's other daughter, was locked inside with a very furious expression upon her face.

Alastor pretended to be offended. "_What_? Why would I want to save _her_?" he retorted.

"_Al_. . ." came the animal-like growl from within the cage. Boy, that girl was very good at playing 'zoo'.

"I came to fight King Blue," he continued, ignoring the sudden feeling of being glared at. "She just so happens to be in the way. So why not letting her go? You don't need a hostage."

"Hostage?" Leo laughed again, narrowing his glowing, red eyes. "You're not here just to fight. I can see it clearly in your eyes. You like her, don't you?"

Alastor flinched. "_What?_ No way, she's a human!"

"And yet," Fire Leo grinned amusingly, "you can take the form of one."

"Hey, how'd you know. . ."

"Look at you; look at what you've become: you posses a _V-Watch_ and you've taken down your own forces. So now you want to save this girl," the Inferno Lord gestured again. "You want to be a _hero_. Aren't I right, traitor?"

"Hey hey hey! No way I'd want to be a hero!" Alastor defended himself.

A hero? Yeah right!

. . . Wasn't he right?

"I had seen _it_ from the very beginning you joined us. It doesn't matter anymore," Leo snarled with a wide, toothy sneer. "You're a traitor among us, boy, and traitors should be properly dealt with!" His mane flared up, reflecting his bitter anger. The burning feline clicked his long, sharp claws together and glowered hungrily at his opponent.

It was finally time for battle! Alastor shook away his previous thoughts and positioned himself into his fighting stance. "Come on, then! Bring it, you big cat! I was never with Jadow anyway!"

Alastor was actually quite grateful for receiving the V-Watch from Captain Blue. Despite the fact that most of his superpowers were sealed away by the stupid thing, it actually made fighting more enjoyable. With his limited power, fighting Fire Leo proved to be a major challenge, second to Joe and Silvia, that is. If Alastor had his full power, battling Leo would have been a cinch. If not, then at least a tad difficult.

But alas, Alastor did not have his full powers. And for being second-highest in command, Fire Leo proved worthy of the title. The strength and power of the fiery feline were always admired by Alastor whenever the demon witnessed Leo's battles against Captain Blue.

Captain Blue and Fire Leo were rivals, each with formidable power. Neither of the other three Jadow members, (even when combined!), could match Fire Leo nor Blue in strength.

_Except me,_ Alastor once thought to himself. He had believed that he could match his skills with the Inferno Lord - no, not match_; exceed._ Captain Blue too. But the opportunity to prove to either never came.

Until now.

With a deafening roar of anger, Fire Leo leaped back to avoid being fatally stabbed by Alastor's blade. The round metal shield the Inferno Lord once held had long been shattered to mere fragments.

Both fighters were visibly weary, having endured through each other's attacks. Fire Leo was panting heavily and his mane was barely flickering with flames.

Alastor was in no better condition either. The intense heat of the lava was starting to get to him and his body was aching from the burns he received by Leo's fireballs. As well, his wings were singed, making it painful to fly.

Exhausted, Alastor managed a little smirk when he met eyes with Leo. The feline was burning with rage, yet also looking quite amused.

Each fighter readied themselves, possessing enough strength for one final blow.

The end came swift and silent for the Inferno Lord; something a well respected fighter deserved.

"You. . . are strong, boy. . ."

Leo's final roar shook the air before he slowly plummeted over the side and into the centre lava pit. Alastor silently gave his regards to the strong fallen warrior before becoming overwhelmed with victory.

"Al! You're amazing!" the girl (that he had totally forgotten was still around) cried with relief and joy.

He grinned uncontrollably and leaned against his sword to catch his breath. "Yeah! D'you see that? I told you a man's passion lies in battle," he boasted proudly.

"You're my hero, Al."

He flinched at her remark. "Hey, I'm not a hero!"

"Oh yes, you are!" she said playfully, making him sullenly glare. "Now get me out of here."

Alastor smirked, realizing he could leave her in that tiny cage suspended over the stone platform surrounded by the lava pit if he wanted to. "Why would I want to do that? That cage suits you perfectly."

"_Al_!" she screamed angrily. "You're so mean!"

His smirk widened. "Heh, I'm suppose to be; I'm a _bad_ guy."

She glowered at him but then furrowed her brow into a hurtful expression.

Uh oh. . .

One thing Alastor knew about humans and their "relationships" was that the man should _never_ make the woman cry. From what he had observed, doing such a thing was a bad deed on the man's part.

And, unfortunately, the girl was on the verge of bringing up tears.

"Hey, uh, I was just kidding!" he said hastily, hoping it sounded like an apology. (He really didn't know how apologies sounded). He gritted his teeth when she started screaming at him to get her out of there. (If he didn't she would _somehow_ give him a torturous tickling after she _does_ get out. Of course, that didn't make any sense and he didn't want to bother correcting her.) "Fine, fine," he murmured with the roll of his eyes. She didn't even give him time to rest.

Ignoring the pain in his body, he gathered his strength to leap to the cage. With one mighty jump, Alastor crossed over the gap and. . . was suddenly struck back by a giant, white hand. He landed hard on his back (luckily on the stone platform below the cage) before hearing a terrified scream.

A familiar, booming laughter shook the skies when Alastor saw the girl captured once again by her insane father.

"Let her go!" Alastor demanded, unable to suppress his anger towards the once notable "hero" of Movieland and is now, and always had been, the formidable leader of Jadow. King Blue's motive for endangering his own daughter was unknown.

_Why_ would he go to such extremes just to lure Alastor here?

The young devil couldn't find the answer himself.

"Daddy, why are you doing this?"

King Blue chuckled in a malicious kind of way and looked down upon his daughter. "Goldie, your death will bring out his true powers," he answered.

His response struck Alastor like a punch to the gut. "Wh-What?" Alastor cried in both shock and horror.

The girl was horror-stricken as well. "Daddy. . . What are you saying?"

There was no doubt that the looming figure, once believed to be the world's hero, had returned to the side of evil. His heart and soul were shrouded in darkness and his desire for power was overwhelming.

To gain power he would sacrifice his own daughter!

And by sacrificing her. . .

Just what the hell was King Blue talking about? Alastor had no hidden powers. He always fought with his full potential when needed be. Well, except now since the V-Watch suppressed most of his demon abilities. But even before then, he never hid anything from his foes because (he had to admit) he liked to show off his moves.

The evil was driving King Blue mad and Alaster ought to fix that. He came through great perils to reach the almighty leader of Jadow _only_ to fight. And a fight was what Alastor was going to get.

It was such an oppurtunity to battle both King Blue and Captain Blue!

Not only was fighting the leader of Jadow going to be one hell of a challenge, trying to get the bucket-of-bolts Six Majin to _move_ was going to be difficult enough.

Alastor was not very familiar with technology and besides, it was a hero's machine. Although he had driven _Six Machine_ before, the controls for that plane were much, much simpler than the giant mecha-bot.

"Aw, man. There're so many buttons!" he groaned. He reached out and hesitated over the controls, not sure which one would save his life from incoming missiles. And not just missiles, there was lightning striking down from space and heading straight for him too.

It took time and trial to master the controls. Alastor didn't learn it all by himself, however, because Six Majin actually helped _him_ out. The bucket of bolts wasn't only a bucket of bolts after all. The bot was capable of handling itself in dangerous situations.

Alastor didn't even need his own powers to fight King Blue. It was a little disappointing since he had to rely only on the power of the V-Watch and its granted VFX powers.

King Blue was Captain Blue;a fact that Alastor had never known until Joe had defeated the Jadow leader. For years Jadow had been fighting Captain Blue who _was _their very own leader! Did King Blue wanted to be both a hero and a villian in his own movies?

He probably wanted to be the hero more. Everyone loved the role of heroes in movies. . .

Captain Blue stood poised and ready in his stance on the metal floor of his headquarters. He was no longer the aged old man from before but the legendary hero of golden times.

"Alastor, you have managed to master the power of VFX in such a short period of time," praised the great hero with a grin. "I'm really quite amazed that the V-Watch had chosen _you_ to be a hero." He chuckled, but it wasn't a friendly chuckle. "My boy, it is rare to see someone of your calibre to be able to carry the title of 'Hero'."

"A hero? Come on, I'm a _bad_ guy!" Alastor replied. He readied himself into his own fighting stance and half-heartedly sneered. "You're suppose to be the hero here, _Captain_ Blue. So why don't you come at me like how a Superhero would, huh?"

It began with a clash of VFX powers. Having the experience of battling Joe and Silvia, Alastor knew what to expect from Captain Blue. Except one thing: Blue's lightning strikes. Instead of throwing Voomerangs, he had _lightning_!

It was completely unfair!

Alastor wanted to use his own lightning attacks, but curse the V-Watch, he was unable to. He was able to avoid getting electrocuted by using the power of Slow and Mach Speed combined. (Inwardly, he actually liked using the powers of VFX combined with his own, even if VFX was meant for heroes.)

There were cries above from the girl as the battle between hero and devil raged on. It was exhilarating for Alastor to go one-on-one with the legendary hero, Captain Blue. It was like an honour; a prideful moment; a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity and Alastor savoured every second of it.

Even if it was painful.

Alastor decided to finish the battle off with style. So with one last, awesome Ultraviolet kick, Captain Blue flew to the ground, defeated.

"Daddy! Are you alright?" There was amoan from the man as the girl helped her father up.

"I'm. . . fine," groaned Captain Blue. He placed a hand to his head to ease the pain. "Unbelievable, I fell into the darkness a third time. Goldie, I-"

"It's okay, Daddy. Really! If it happens, it happens. This is a movie after all."

"But. . . a _third_ time?" he repeated in disbelief before rising to his feet with the help of his daughter.

The girl giggled. "Maybe you should spend less time at the movies, Daddy. Go home and catch up with Mama!"

Captain Blue rubbed his neck. "I suppose I ought to spend more time with your mother," he said, barely a mumble. "Ah, but first." He turned to face Alastor who had been impatiently waiting through the whole father-daughter ordeal. "Well done, Alastor. You have become quite the hero of this story."

"It's not like I wanted to!" the demon protested. (But deep down, he actually sort of did. . .)

With a little, mischievious laugh, Captain Blue raised his hand above him and snapped his fingers. Right at that instant, warning sirens blared around them and the main display hologram flashed red, indicating an incoming barrage of missiles fired from "UFOs" were heading straight for Earth.

"Hey! What's going on? What's a 'UFO'?" Alastor questioned as he looked at the flashing hologram.

"Twice the world will be in danger," began Captain Blue, "and twice it will be saved. So how about it, Alastor? Do you have what it takes to be a hero once more?"

They were such honourable words, Alastor had to admit. He couldn't help but grin. "A 'hero', huh? It still sounds pretty weird," he truthfully answered. "But since I get to fight-" A giant missile struck nearby - "I'll do it!"

Before Alastor took a step to be on his way, the girl opened her mouth and said three words that almost gave him a heart-attack.

"I'm coming too."

Mouth agape, he gawked at her in disbelief. Captain Blue seemed less surprised than him. "Uh, wh-what?" the old man stammered, rubbing his chin.

The girl's next line almost gave Alastor a _second_ heart-attack.

"Please Daddy? Silvia and Joe have gone on more dates than me and-"

"A _date_?" the demon cried, more in horror than in shock. "Since when were we. . ." he trailed off, realizing that neither of the two were listening to him.

Giving so easily to his daughter's pleading eyes, Captain Blue snapped his fingers and instantly made a new V-Watch appear on the girl's wrist with a flash of light.

"You're looking for a fight, aren't you?" Alastor challenged the newly found heroine. Her dazzling transformation had caught his breath away; seeing how powerful she had become.

She smirked at him. "Oh Al, I'm coming with you no matter what or else I'll tickle you!"

Oh, how he _hated_ that threat. He flinched at her remark and sullenly looked to the side. "Fine, fine. You can come. But no more tickling!"

She only giggled before clasping her hand in his. "Ready to go?"

He glanced at her quickly, seeing how awfully close she was. A smirk formed on his lips when he realized that he was going to be stuck with her from here on out. It was going to be troublesome, but a great challenge at the same time.

Alastor had said it before: he was always up for a challenge even if the challenge _was_ a girl. . . And besides, she didn't seem so bad after all.

"Baby, I'm always ready," he answered.

She smiled, he grinned.

Missiles had already flown past them, along with those _UFO_ things. So, once again, the world will be saved by two new heroes:

"Stylish Alastor and Goldie!"

_--The End!--_


End file.
